Drunk, Naive, & Other Stupid Excuses
by foreveryoursxx
Summary: " He was, to put it lightly, fucking hot." Bella moves into a new house and at a house party gets lost in the upstairs. But the boy she encounters deserves to be a Calvin Klein model and she hasn't gotten laid in awhile. But in her drunken stupor, she ignores the fact that he's atleast 4 years younger than her.. (A/H)


**Hey hello! I'm starting this new story. It's gonna be updated based upon feedback and reviews. I love reviews and now will start answering back. All errors are my own and if anyone wants to beta this story I'd love it. Happy Reading! (:**

" Dad, I do not think I can handle this big house!" I practically shout at Charlie. "Oh Bells, you will be fine. Stop being so melodramatic. Do not forget to call your mother. She worries you know. Now I gotta get to work. Call you later." I throw my shitty phone in my truck as I hear him click. I stare at the huge house before me. It looks so... scary. It looks as if a family should live there. Not a 20 year old literature student. I grudgingly grab my bags from my truck and bound to my new called home. This house is a gift from my adventurous grandmother who has now decided to move in with her new boyfriend in his boat. Leaving me her two story Victorian style house. Only twenty minutes away from UW. This neighborhood is quiet. Peaceful. I push the unlocked door open and a waft of fresh linen hits me. " This is going to be a reminder of how lonely I am." I say looking at all the furniture. Grandma left me everything. Not that I am ungrateful but it's all too much. Charlie wouldn't let me turn down the offer. I pay no rent since the house has been paid off. I see Grandmas orange tabby, Lance, sprawled across the love seat. He purs as if greeting me. I proceed to bring in all my bags and then turn up the heat. I double check every window and door is locked. Then the real fun begins.

"TAKE ME TO YOUR BESTFRIENDS HOUSE I LOVED YOU THEN AND I LOVE YOU NOW OHHH YEAHHH" the music blares through the house. I shout along the lyrics as I clean the house. This is the real fun. Cleaning the house while blasting some group love. "DON'T TAKE ME TONGUE TIEDDDDD" I shout pulling my long chestnut hair into a messy bun. I had ordered pizza and expected Alice to be here any minute. I glance at my phone. "be there in 5 - A". My ipod shifts to a new song. "I was feeling unhinged. Couldnt win. Ive only ever kissed before." I hum along to the Rocky Horror PictureShow song. Just then the doorbell rings. I grin as I realize it could only be Alice. I prompt myself to open the door and show her my best Magenta impression. "Toucha toucha touch me, I wanna beee dirty!" I say in a falsetto opening the door wide. Instead of meeting a familiar face, I am met with a complete stranger. " Uh. No thanks. I just wanted to tell you your truck lights are on." A model tells me. Literally, she looks as if she poses for vogue. Her hair is a bouncy shiny blond and her eyes a bright blue. Her figure an hour glass but toned and lean. My face,now a blazing hot red, looks at hers. " Thanks. Sorry, I uh.. thought.. Uh." I stutter. She smiles at me. "Its okay. Thank god it hadn't been a rapist or else." She gives me a sincere smile. "My names Rosalie. I'm your neighbor. I live with my boyfriend and brother. You must be Bella. Marie talked about you all the time." Rosalie says leaning on my door frame. "Wanna come in?" I say stepping aside. " Maybe some other time. But it was nice meeting you Bella." she says giving me a quick wave. " You too Rosalie. Come over anytime." She smiles and walks towards her house. " Actually Bella, were having a house party tomorrow, you should come. Bring someone if you want. Its starts at 7." she shouts as she opens her door. I smile and shut my door. I check my phone rain check bells, I got called into work. C u tmrw -A" I'm not disappointed as I usually am. I need to unpack and look for something to wear tomorrow. No distractions.

I finally decide on a black v neck and tight fitting skinny jeans. They compliment well with my black pumps. I wonder if Im going too overdressed. Alice is staring at me as I strut out to show her what im wearing. Her stylish black bob and high cheekbones make her look as if she an editor at a fashion magazine, so I trust her solely on those components. " You look hot!" She grins getting up. Alice is wearing a jean jacket and her jeans are distressed tucked into black Doc Martins. She looks like the little rebel she is. " Ready to go?" She grabs my hand as we open my front door and walk literally like 8 feet to the party.

I knock on their white door and my nerves are hay wired. I smile as I see Rosalie cheerful face in view. " Bella! I'm glad you decided to come." She gives me a toothy smile and ushers Alice & I into the house. The party is in full swing at only 8 pm. The walls are decorated with Christmas lights and modern art. Take A Walk by Passion Pit plays over speakers. I suddenly feel out of place. Alice is conversing with Rosalie. Damn it, she always seems to make friends easily. I quickly take two shots and think where the bathrooms could be. "Hey, you're Bella right?" A blue eyed boy approached me. He was bland and his blond hair had too much gel. "Yeah? You are..?" I say a little thrown off. I didn't take Rosalie as the gossiping type. " Mike. Mike Newton. I live down the block. Our whole block was waiting for your arrival." He said trying to be suave and run his hand through his hair. Fail. I was so not impressed. " Well it was good to meet you. If you'll excuse me.." I murmur stepping away. The house got more crowded. I took a seat on the sofa and observed the party while making small talk with a young girl. Her name was Angela and she was nice. A graduate of NYU visiting her parents in Washington. Time flew by and the more bored I got the more I drank. My head was feeling light and my bladder ached. It was nearly midnight and the party hadn't died down. I told Angela I'd be back in a moment. I mumbled "bathroom" to Rosalie who was taking shots with Alice, who was now shitfaced wasted. Rosalie signaled upstairs and I nodded.

I made my way upstairs away from the blasting music and drunk guests. This house was huge. I walk down a hallway only to see another hallway at the end of it. I open a door and luckily it just so happened to be the bathroom. I pee quickly, wash my hands, and I need to get off the second floor fast. It was scary. The hallways were eerily dark and in my drunken stupor I hit the wall. "fuck me man." I say on the floor angry. How did I not see that wall? I hear a door open and a figure standing before me. "Are you okay?" A silky voice says softly. I hear a bit of a panic in his voice. I squint but I still cant see him. " Yeah I think I am." I say getting up and propping myself on my elbows. I then can make out bits of him in the moonlight that shines through a window. He has tousled hair and smooth pale skin. His bright green eyes are paired with black framed glasses. Hes wearing pajamas? He looks like he could model for GQ. Hes ,lightly put it, fucking hot. He puts out his hand to help me up and I take it gratefully. "Youre really hot." I blurt out. The drinks are really taking a toll on me. Even in the little lighting, I see him blush. "Thank you. Youre really pretty and stuff." He stutters and in that moment I lean in and kiss him. Hes pretty cute and I havent had any action since highschool. Hes atleast two feet taller than me so I wrap my arms around his neck. Hes startled at first and doesnt know how to respond. It feels as if hes never kissed before.. I press into the kiss and lick his lips for entrance to his mouth. Suddenly he begins to mirror my actions and kisses back. I moan against his mouth because A. His lips are so soft. & B. Hes hot as hell. "Im Edward." He says breaking the kiss. "Bella." I say panting. The alcohol,kissing, and situation has me wet. "Do you wanna go to a room?" I say quickly. I dont care about the consequences at the moment. I just want him so bad. His eyes widen but  
he grabs my hand. He leads me into a dark room and dips down to kiss me quickly. He slams the door behind him. I caress the back of his head and he lifts me by the ass. I moan into his mouth. "Edward. I want you." I say gasping for air. His eyes widen than ever before. "Well, uh.." before he can regret going with a plain girl with me, I kiss him and he drops me onto a soft bed. He trails kisses down my chest. "Hold on." I say practically ripping my shirt off. He looks at my blue cotton bra in awe. Is he shy or something? Definitely.I grab his hands and place them on my breasts. He then takes action massaging them. I moan like the wanton whore I am at that moment. Edward unbuttons my jeans and I sober up. The alcohol is wearing off quickly but lust and sexual desire is filling its place. He then slips his hand into my panties. "Youre so wet.." His voice filled with amusement and shock. "for me.." He adds on. I nod and his green eyes meet my brown eyes.  
The glasses are mouth drying hot and his stare is intense. He then slides his finger down my folds and my back arches. Then he flicks my clit with his thumb and I gasp. He circles his fingers inside me. "Am I doing it right?" He says studying my face. I nod and he pulls his hand out of my panties. He then adjusts himself so hes right above me. I grind into him and now its hes turn to gasp. He slips off my jeans and Im nearly fully naked in front of this god. He then pulls off my panties and im bare from the bottom. "Uh, I've never had any guy..uh." I say and without warning he presses his tongue flat on my folds. I nearly convulse from the sensation. My throbbing clit seems to take the most torture. He takes a slow lick and I cry out as my orgasm consumes me. I do not think Ive ever come this fast. He quickly kisses me taking in my cries of pleasure. "Bella you're so fucking hot." He whispers in my ear as I come down from my euphoric high. But I haven't forgotten about him. I suddenly pull down his pajama pants and am met with tight calvin klein boxers. His erection evident and rock hard. Hes staring at me as I pull out his erection. "You have a huge dick." I say gasping and surprised at my vulgarity. He could be,from my estimate, no smaller than 10 inches. He laughs and says "Thanks?" I grip his erection and slide my hand down his shaft. He chokes and his chest heaves. I look at him and he looks as if in pain? "Am I doing something wrong?" I say furrowing my eyebrows. "No, it feels so good." He pants and I seriously have a feeling hes a virgin. Or yet, never had a girlfriend. I push those impossible thoughts away. His breaths are irregular and I then wrap my mouth around him. There's no way in hell it would all fit in my mouth but I could try. But before I could, he comes and I quickly swallow. I'm not at all an expert at this but I think I did pretty good. His green eyes open and are filled with lust.  
Jeez, could I get wet again by him just looking at me?

**Yes, he is a Virginward. Bare with me. It's gonna be a bumpy ride.**


End file.
